No más de lo necesario
by Francesca Findabair
Summary: Lord Roose Bolton nunca daba más de lo indispensable. En batalla, en las relaciones como amante... no lo sabré yo. ·Desafío para Myownqueen.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes que aparecen mencionados en este documento son propiedad de George R.R. Martin, este fic no tiene fines de lucro ni cosa que se le parezca.

n/A: un desafío lanzado por Myownqueen y aceptado por mí, en el foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras, tu mejor foro en español de Canción de Hielo y Fuego. Para ella, con mucho cariño.

Aclaración: Narrado desde el punto de vista de Walda Frey, así que me perdonarán las dosis de romanticismo unilateral y cosas semejantes. Todo lo que aparece aquí (las cartas enviadas, los nombres de primos/sobrinos Frey) son reales, spoiler desde Choque de Reyes en adelante. Cuidé de documentarme bien antes de estructurarlo.

Sin más que añadir, os dejo con el fic.

* * *

No más de lo necesario.

* * *

Estoy de camino a Fuerte Terror, el sitio en cuyo honor se habían escrito tantas leyendas y ninguna agradable. Casi podía oír la voz de mis tíos mayores –y otros de mi edad. La familia Frey es muy prolífera– relatando la historia de varios caballeros que perdieron su valor en aquellas horribles mazmorras. La mayoría de esos relatos absurdos estaban destinados a asustar a Alyx, Walda la Bella y yo, primas las tres, pero ahora que miro a mi esposo montar y dar órdenes me pregunto si alguno no tendría su parte de verdad, aunque fuera mínima. ¡Cuántas ganas tengo de volver con mis parientes! En los Gemelos sabes que aparte de las riñas caseras –y las ocasionales eventualidades como la boda roja– no se produce nada fuera de lo común. Las tierras de los ríos eran un sitio pacífico antes de la guerra, próspero en ese largo verano de mi juventud. Ahora, no obstante, el norte me aguarda, me quiere arrastrar y adormecerme con su nieve silenciosa hasta sepultarme.

El viento gime una canción monótona fuera del carromato donde voy cómodamente instalada, mas yo oigo solo un rumor lejano de su entonar funesto. La capa rosa claro me envuelve del cuello a los tobillos, dejándoles ver a todos mi nueva casa. Con su abrazo cálido y sutil, protegiendo mi carne de cualquier resquicio de aire helado que pudiese entrar a lastimarme, me convierte una Bolton. Secretamente más que sentirme una miembro de esa estirpe de la que un matrimonio me hizo parte, la capa me grita mi pertenencia a él, a Lord Roose.

Decir que le había escrito cien cartas desde los Gemelos en su estancia en Harrenhal, es hacer una subestimación. Cada día, apenas despertaba, tomaba pluma y pergamino y me ponía a escribir para él. Rezaba a los dioses en el sept por su regreso, pues solo lo había tenido una vez en la noche de mi boda. Soy de las únicas nietas Frey que permanecía doncella hasta entonces (Walder el Negro me desechaba de plano, así como otros primos. No soy como la regalada de mi hermana Amy Torre de Entrada, que a caballero que pasaba –propio o extraño- le levantaba el rastrillo. No ¡Yo soy una dama!). La noche vivida con lord Roose me dio esperanzas de amor, pasión y cartas románticas, aunque él fuese un poco mayor para eso. equivocada estaba, no obstante, pues él no respondió ni una sola de mis misivas, dejándome en una constante ansiedad y alarma. Me devoraba todo lo que encontraba (sobre todo si eran chocolates de mi prima Walda), gritaba de emoción cuando oía cascos de caballos o jaleo de soldados fuera, a pesar de que me habían dicho cientos de veces que no llegaría todavía. «¡Walda, venga ya! ¡Te apuesto a que Lord Sanguijuela ni siquiera piensa en ti!» Decía con tono exasperado mi prima Alyx, tirándome del pelo rubio. Yo no hacía más que lanzarle una sonrisa de ensoñación y pensar en él, rememorando el color hielo de sus ojos y la presión de su cuerpo sobre mí, hacieendome suspirar de algo que hasta entonces desconocía.

No fue dulce, ni violento; no fue agresivo, tampoco romántico. Se movía con metódica sencillez, sus caricias eran las precisas y sus besos, los necesarios. Ni siquiera me secó las lágrimas cuando las derramé por la incomodidad de sentirlo dentro, pero tampoco se rió de mí y eso era de agradecer. Sabía que me eligió por la espectacular dote que mi abuelo ofreció por mí. Debería importarme, sentirme triste o usada, pero las peleas y los constantes comentarios desdeñosos de toda mi familia me templaron con fuego respecto a mi sobrepeso. En nuestro caso, no hay ser más cruel que la propia familia; tus primos, tus tíos, hasta tus propios hermanos. Sobrellevé el tema de mi gordura siempre con gran dignidad, pero mi Rochi –como le decía a mi esposo en lo más secreto de mi mente. Jamás, jamás lo expresaría en voz alta– constituía una evasión más hermosa para mí que los pastelillos de limón y el cisne relleno. Cuando pensaba en él mi ser completo se revolvía, loco de un frenesí que solo conocen las jovencitas que alguna vez se han enamorado de un ideal. Miles de cartas escribí y aún más soñaba con plasmar sin que se me pasase por la mente siquiera el hecho de que él no fuese a leerlas. ¡claro que no! Porque en el mundo construido por mis manos regordetas, Roose era algo así como un príncipe desgastado por los años y de ojos color hielo que se descongelarían pronto. No le hacía caso a los comentarios maliciosos de Walda la Bella, que aseguraba creerlo un salvaje del norte, ni a lo que decía Alyx, expresando que cuando estuviese en su casa me tratara con la punta del pie. Soy una Frey, no podría ignorarme ni aunque quisiera. A pesar de que no me respondió ninguna carta mis esperanzas eran tan vivas como la traición.

Al regreso del señor de Fuerte Terror a mi castillo, comprendí la triste verdad que había engalanado con mentiras e ilusiones de cría. No leyó ninguna de mis cartas a excepción de la primera. No me lo dijo él (no me atrevía a preguntárselo directamente; pero de seguro lo habría hecho con esa voz fría y la misma Celeridad con que hundió su espada en el pecho de Robb Stark). Fue Elmar, uno de mis tíos menores, quién me lo confesó. Su voz burlona mientras me llamaba gorda y se reía de mis cartas, eran casi insoportable. El muchachito se creía la gran cosa porque era el escudero de Lord Bolton ¡Pero yo soy la esposa! Tengo más poder que él ante mi Roose, mucho más. Estuvimos peleando largo rato (sí, un niño de diez años y yo), ahí me lo dijo: «¿Y qué si eres la esposa, gorda? Todas las estúpidas cartitas cursis que le mandabas a Lord Bolton él las mandaba quemar sin abrirlas. Ah ¡Cuántas veces vi a Nan lanzarlas selladas al fuego!». Me había herido más que cualquier insulto. Maldito Elmar. Y maldito Ro... no, eso no. A él decirle maldito, jamás. Pero mi actitud respecto a él cambió un tanto. Antes me mostraba cálida, obsequiándole sonrisas que no le sacaban ni un asomo de expresión que no fuera la habitual, ahora no le sonreía aunque muriera por hacerlo. La noche en que se llevó a cabo la Boda Roja, todos los Frey tomaron a una mujer, borrachos de sangre y vino, hambrientos por el placer luego de una batalla. Lord Roose, en cambio, se limitó a llamar a su escudero a la recámara con la misma voz suave, serena, pasando de mí como de cualquier cosa.

–Las sanguijuelas, Elmar –fue lo único que le oí decir, con la capa apenas salpicada de la sangre del rey lobo muerto–. No olvides decirle a mis hombres que tengan ensillados los caballos. Mañana partiremos. –En ese momento se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba parada en un rincón, espiándolo, observándolo con ojos azules y anhelantes. Ni siquiera pestañeó–. Buenas noches, mi señora. Debéis estar cansada.

Y la verdad es que estaba agotada por las risas fingidas que compartí con la pobre Roslin, los gritos ahogados que proferimos para distraer a Lord Edmure, las apariencias ante la madre de Robb Stark, que tenía una cara de amargada como si hubiera estado en su propio funeral. Esa noche me había acostado rendida de cansancio, con tan solo un minuto dedicado para pensar en Roose Bolton, que disfrutaba de la caricia de las sanguijuelas como jamás disfrutaría de las que yo pudiese darle. Lo había adoptado como hecho, cuando se tratase de su salud y sus medicamentos la esposa siempre quedaba relegada a segundo plano. Soy una Frey inconformista, sentía que mi señor abuelo me había quitado un capricho al casarme con ese hombre tan frío. Uno de mis primos me había contado que ni siquiera movió un músculo de la cara cuando le clavó la espada en el pecho al joven lobo, con los ojos secos en lugar de tenerlos hambrientos de sangre. No me gustaba la gente tan fría, en mi casa todos sentíamos cosas. Desde Lord Walder hasta su joven esposa (un año menor que yo), tan mojigata y tonta que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que Walder el Negro le tenía ganas. Pero mi vida en la casa de los Bolton parecía augurar tanta emoción como una carrera de tortugas, comprendí al día siguiente cuando mi doncella me despertó a fin de que nos pusiésemos en marcha. Una casa fría, una cama más fría aún y un marido relativamente ausente, era todo lo que obtendría en Fuerte Terror. No me causaba especial ilusión la perspectiva y, mientras subía al carromato con los ojos somnolientos ayudada por uno de los hombres de mi esposo, una parte de mi interior se preguntó si no me podía quedar allí en las tierras de los ríos, el sitio al que pertenece una Frey mitad Darry como lo era yo. con bastante decepción comprobé que las cartas jugadas ya estaban, y para mi desgracia yo no era más que una ficha cuya vida dependía del modo en que los demás tomaran decisiones.

Jamás creí que atravesar la mitad de Poniente en un carromato fuese tan cansador. Las malas comidas (sin aquellos pastelillos de miel y mermelada, absteniéndome de las delicias), el constante traqueteo, el mareo y tener que hacer mis necesidades en un sitio húmedo y sucio, era muy incómodo para una dama como yo. lo bueno fue que a mitad de camino se nos unió Walton Patas de Acero, el hombre más leal de mi esposo, con una escolta que custodiaba a Arya Stark de Invernalia. La llevaban al castillo de su infancia a contraer nupcias con Ramsay. No se me pasaba el detallito de que mi nuera y yo teníamos casi la misma edad (yo era solo un par de años mayor) y mi hijastro era incluso mayor. Desde la llegada de Arya todo se puso más alegra para mí, porque no era la más asustada de los viajeros. En un principio mi cara de horror no conocía límites y no se comparaba a la de nadie, pero cuando ella comenzó a compartir mi carromato era ella la señalada y de quien se reían en voz bajita. Eso me gustaba y al poco comencé a reírme yo también, ganándome el respeto de los soldados que nos acompañaban. La adolescente tenía el pelo oscuro, en contraste con el mío rubio, y los grandes ojos marrones llenos de miedo. Desde luego no se parecía a su hermano con el cabello color fuego y la mirada azul, pero bien pudo haber salido a su padre, Ned Stark el traidor. Éramos tan distintas en apariencia como en carácter; mientras mi risa temblorosa resonaba ante cualquier chiste grosero, la niña no hablaba si no le preguntaban algo, y se limitaba a bajar la vista. Era increíble que un lazo de sangre nos fuera a unir para siempre. Pensé en lo mal que sonaba Arya Bolton y lo bonito que, sin embargo, quedaba el apellido con mi nombre. Aquello siempre me sacaba una sonrisa mientras íbamos de aquí para allá acercándonos a _Foso Cailin, hasta el momento tomado por los del Hierro._

–El bastardo se ocupará de ellos, mi señora, no os preocupéis –estaba diciendo Walton, a la orilla de la fogata nocturna. Aquello me tranquilizó un poco–. Ya veréis cómo cuando lleguemos no hay amenazas sueltas.

–Recuerda, Walton, que ahora Ramsay es tu señor –susurró la voz tétrica de mi marido, casi inaudible por el chisporroteo de las llamas. Sin embargo, bastó ese susurro para que el soldado bajase la cabeza, contrito–. Y el futuro marido de Lady Arya.

La niña, que se hallaba hasta entonces perdida en sus pensamientos con la mirada clavada en el fuego, alzó los grandes ojos marrones al oír su nombre y un estremecimiento la invadió toda. Pegó un respingo y se puso más pálida de lo que ya estaba, observando a Lord Bolton como quien mirara al propio desconocido a los ojos. Me había reído un poco de ella, pero ahora casi era digna de compasión. Se notaba que nunca tuvo algún incentivo romántico como yo. algunas tenemos buena suerte, eso es innegable. Un Rochi que esté sobre nosotras y nos dé placer. Ah… solo lo había hecho una vez, pues en el camino hacia el norte poco tiempo tenía incluso para sus sangrías, pero me bastaba con el recuerdo y con saber que al menos Arya Stark, pariente del hombre que nos deshonró como casa, no tendría nada de lo que yo sí.

–Sí... –musitó la norteña, con voz que era más baja que la de mi marido, pero no mostraba la seguridad ni la determinación de éste–. Seré una buena esposa para Lord Ramsay, y le daré muchos hijos sanos y fuertes.

«Pero yo le daré el doble a Lord Roose.» Una ligera sonrisa alzó mis mejillas regordetas, hasta reducir mis ojos azules a rendijas. Varios sonrieron también ante las palabras de la niña Stark, tal vez felicitándola por ser una damita tan bien educada. No sé si serán o no verdad, pero he oído rumores bastante escalofriantes sobre el hijo de mi marido. ¡No quiero que mis pequeños se junten con él! Podría pervertirlos de algún modo, no permitiré que un bastardo legitimado –pero bastardo siempre, como Walder Ríos que es tan antipático– esté con mis hijos en la misma casa. No sé, pero en alguna parte de mi mente encontraré valor para pedírselo a Lord roose. «Si ni siquiera te atreves a mirarlo a los ojos sin bajar la vista», dijo una voz molesta en mi cabeza que preferí callar con un ademán involuntario. Me estaba intentando adaptar a mi nueva vida en Fuerte Terror, el que sería mi hogar hasta el día en que muera. Le he escrito una carta a Alyx y otra a Walda la Bella, para que vean que no las he olvidado todavía (quizá meses después ya no me acuerde de ellas). Aún no me la han contestado, pero debe ser porque como estamos en movimiento los cuervos no saben dónde hallarnos. Tendré que suplantar las risas con un montón de parientes Frey por los encajes de seda rosa y la tranquilidad austera y tenebrosa del castillo que me imaginaba sombrío y gélido, sin fuego en la chimenea, con esos dioses horribles que adoran todos los que están al norte del cuello. Se decía que eran árboles que lloraban sangre y cuyas hojas eran rojísimas, regadas con la sangre de animales aún agonizantes. La idea me ponía siempre bastante inquieta, e imaginarme arrodillada ante esa aberración de mi fe era terrible. Quizá, si se lo pedía, Lord Roose podría construir un pequeño sept para mis necesidades religiosas. Tendría que...

–Mi señora –una voz fría me acarició los oídos, sacándome abruptamente de mis pensamientos. Di un respingo muy parecido al de Arya y me recriminé por ello–. Acompañadme a mi tienda, si sois tan amable.

Un minuto… ¿Qué? Lord Bolton y yo habíamos dormido en tiendas separadas desde que comenzó el viaje, pues él tenía reuniones con sus capitanes hasta muy tarde y cuando tenía tiempo para mí, yo ya estaba dormida. Además, parecía querer mantener una intimidad que no me atrevía a violar por miedo a sus profundos e impactantes ojos. De modo que compartía siempre tienda con Arya, vigilada por dos guardias que cruzaban lanzas ante nuestra puerta. Esto era tan nuevo, que por un momento solté un chillido de emoción que me apresuré a contener con un carraspeo. No obstante él permanecía impertérrito, sin dar señales de haberse percatado de mi arrebato infantil.

–Como queráis, mi señor. –Me levanté con dificultad del suelo donde estaba acomodada, estiré mi vestido de lana lo mejor que pude y acepté su brazo. No hicimos comentario alguno, ni escuchamos voz que se alzara ante nuestra retirada a pesar de que quedaban unas cuantas personas rodeando la fogata, calentándose las manos bajo el cielo nuboso de la noche. En el norte hacía cada vez más frío, puede que los que venían de allí estuviesen acostumbrados, pero nosotros los de las tierras de los ríos moríamos casi aquí.

Antes de retirarse, Lord Roose dio algunos consejos sobre la vigilancia a Lady Arya, puesta siempre a manos de hombres de confianza y aconsejó (no ordenó, pues el tono de Bolton siempre sugería más una recomendación que un mandato) que no se apartaran de su tienda durante toda la noche. los hombres bajo su cargo asintieron sin decir nada, echaron mano de sus armas y condujeron con mucha suavidad a la joven loba al sitio que le servía a la vez de cama y cárcel. Nadie hizo ningún comentario a cerca de la decisión de Lord Bolton de llevarme hasta su pabellón, a pesar de que con otro señor lo hubiesen hecho. Pero conocía bien el motivo de porqué ninguno se atrevía a bromear en la presencia de Bolton, su personalidad fría y su comportamiento respetable no daban pie al chiste. Ido el jefe, todos se fueron dispersando de a poco, dejando en solitario el sitio donde se congregaron antes varias personas. Caminando del brazo de mi marido me sentía un tanto extraña, casi fuera de lugar, aunque disfruté con las miradas de extrañeza que me dirigían disimuladamente (y a veces no tanto) todos los viajeros. Casi me podía sentir como Lady Walda Bolton de Fuerte Terror, luciendo en mi capa el hombre desollado y manchado de sangre que simbolizaba ahora mi casa. «Nuestras espadas están afiladas.» No tenía espadas y creo que jamás usaría, pero si el cuchillo de los ojos de mi señor seguía tan cortante como siempre, si su personalidad serena y gélida era capaz de dividir tensiones como haría la daga en la carne, no necesitaba más arma que la cortesía para cubrirme y solo de él, aunque creo que no tengo motivos para sentir temor. No ha sido jamás malo conmigo, justo ni injusto, me ha tratado con la misma indiferencia con que trata a cualquiera de sus posesiones. Cuando esa noche me toma, me obsequia los besos precisos, deja escapar de su garganta tan solo un mudo jadeo, que achaco más al esfuerzo que al placer. Yo me doy toda si él quiere, soy su esposa, su dama y la madre de sus futuros hijos. De mis entrañas nacerá el heredero, porque esa noche concebimos un niño, aunque yo todavía no lo sepa. Se derrama dentro de mí, siempre no más de lo necesario, y tampoco se queda conmigo en la cama como hace un enamorado con su amada.

Porque Roose Bolton no me ama, eso tengo que entenderlo antes de que llegue a Fuerte Terror y sea doloroso el despertar. No me amará jamás, no puedo pedirle otra cosa. Adiós paseos por el jardín nevado, adiós rosas azules en el rubio cabello. Eso no es para mí; Lord Bolton no me obsequiaría esos regalos si no son indispensables. Y no lo son. Él no da más de lo necesario, se lo demostró a Robb Stark y a mi señor abuelo. Se lo vive demostrando a todo el mundo, pero solo yo lo entendí.

«Y, dioses, qué amargo es.»


End file.
